A Place in this World
by StazEmpress
Summary: Let me tell you straight up, Reincarnation is a total bitch. Only because I got reborn in a world full of ninjas. Not from the Earth's past, not even from the Earth's future, but a fictional world that is written in paper and ink. Hello. my name is (or was) Skyler Johnson and this is my story. *eye roll* SLOWBURN! SELF-INSERT! Please Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1: Friendship and Ramen

Let me tell you straight up, Reincarnation is a total bitch.

Only because I got reborn in a world full of _ninjas_. Not from the Earth's past, not even from the Earth's future, but a fictional world that is written in _paper_ and _ink._

Hello. my name is (or was) Skyler Johnson and this is my story.

 _Cue the eye roll._

Before all of this had happened, I was a sickly woman. And as you might have guessed, I died because of my terminal illness- specifically congestive heart failure. My heart was too weak to pump enough blood to meet my body's needs. having only 26 years of living before my heart decided to stop. Most of my time growing up, I haven't had any friends. I used to be by myself all the time. Reading books, listening to music, watching shows and movies from my IPad, just generally trying to find some form of entertainment because _goddamn_ , I easily get bored.

And now, I died with a not-so-peaceful death. And fate has it, got thrown into the world that I didn't ask for. I would prefer to stay as a ghost in Heaven thank you very much.

Or in Hell.

Or wonder for eternity on Earth.

Despite saying that, I wasn't really religious. Both of my parents are. I don't dig too deep into 'what happens life after death' kind of concept. I was kinda hoping for something peaceful because of the trauma and hardships we had to face and endure during our lives on Earth but no.

It was not.

Definitely not when I started to realize that I was, in fact, a toddler. That I was, in fact, got reborn.

I was completely and utterly annoyed.

I would say I have an overactive imagination considering kids tend to have that sort of stuff. But I was no ordinary kid. I have a mind of a 26-year-old woman who has a financially stable life and living alone in an apartment. I remember my condition so clearly and the reason I died. How I felt the pain in my chest, the doctors come and go to check up on me, and how my aunt would give me books to read that she borrowed in the library to relieve my boredom at the hospital. There are different types- ranging from History of mankind to mangas and comics.

And now, the topic about Ninjas from this world and their training are definitely interesting; completely different from my time in China where, as a kid, I learn the basic form of martial arts out of curiosity. Although it was not an all-out-battle-stance that will certainly bring justice to this unjust world. I would say that was just the very tip of the iceberg considering the modernized, technology-centered Era.

In any case, that was not the concern right now.

I am a 13-month-old toddler realizing my past life and living in an anime. The Hokage Mountain, The ninja's leaping from houses to houses, and the forehead protector engraves the hidden leaf symbol gave away.

My anxious-self screamed, 'cosplay!' but I knew deep down it wasn't. The clothes that most shinobi wore when visiting the orphanage looked all too professional to be considered a cosplay- well, as professional as you can get for a ninja. But there is definitely an air of professionalism surrounding them. Unless they are a professional cosplayer then I might be just an overimaginative toddler.

"Akane-chan, go play with the other kids, will you?" My caretaker, Mei-san, asked me with a smile. "I have a very important visitor visiting us today."

I nod at her while keeping my face blank. Babbling nonsense, then walked (more like waddled) away. She smiled once more before turning her back on me, exiting the room and (I would assume) head towards the main area.

Although I did I was told, I am still a distance away with the other kids who are playing blocks or whatever they can grab their chubby hands on. I looked around trying to find something to play with. As my eyes scanned the room, it was fixed with a certain doll.

a ninja doll.

My eyes sparkled and I was about to grab it, but it was snatched immediately by a kid who looks like 3 years older than me. The girl gave me a glare, "No! This is mine!" I just gave her a deadpan look before turning my back to look for another thing to play with. _'I really don't want to deal with this'_ The girl gasps in surprise before giving me an irritated shriek. "Hey! What was that all about?" Her high pitched tone really hurts my ears. I let out an annoyed huff, continuing to ignore her. I resolved to just paper and crayon, drawing random shit, and writing in English here and there. After what seemed like 5 minutes I can hear her stomping away and I sighed.

As far as I can remember, I started living in an orphanage. The people had started calling me Akane, which I assume is my new name, with no last name. The good thing is my heart is perfectly fine, my caretaker told me about it. But a bad thing? I can't feel _pain. **Congenital insensitivity to pain (CIP), also known as congenital analgesia, is one or more rare conditions in which a person cannot feel (and has never felt) physical pain.**_ I realized that when I fell on the playground one day and didn't even flinch. I have a bluish bump on my feet, which means a sprain. Or when I accidentally got hit by a stray stone the other day, which is very suspicious, on my forehead (which is bleeding), and didn't even flinch or remotely feel any pain. I only know my condition because I remember I had read it off somewhere online from my past life. A list of all rare illnesses that at least 1% of people have.

so yeah, as dangerous as having a heart failure.

I was torn between staying as a civilian or fight as a ninja. staying within the walls of Konohagakure is safe in my book and I might live longer, but the chances of an enemy confronting me while I'm weak and cannot physically feel _pain_ are higher and I'll die early.

But 7 years after, that thought died off when I decided to join the ninja Academy the first time I rescued Naruto.

 **\- - TIMESKIP, THIRD POV - -**

7-year-old Naruto was on the ground, surrounded by civilian bullies. They were throwing rocks at him and kicking him, calling him a monster and such. Akane was nearby, looking through new clothes when she saw him. Now, she is by no means a hero, but her gut tells her to save the poor Uzumaki. But then again she is a _coward-_ even from her past life _._ So, she looked around trying to find something to cover her face. (It might be her paranoia but she wanted to make sure that the bullies won't recognize her after she rescued Naruto.) she randomly picked a shirt from the shop, which the owner noticed and started yelling at her to 'pay or give it back'. She yelled back that 'she'll pay for it later' and rushed towards Naruto. she then started covering her face with a makeshift mask of a shirt. Once she arrived, she's behind the bullies not knowing what to do. To her left, there's a tree. she had an idea and grabbed the branch, snapping it in half and whipped the bullies legs with all her might that they let out a cry of pain. They lay on the ground clutching their bright red injury. She immediately grabbed the Uzumaki boy's hand and ran, as fast as her feet can go. the bullies ran soon after.

Akane and Naruto hid behind the bush where she has to push the boy to the ground and get on top of him, covering his mouth with her left hand. her body weight was pushed against the boy and his face turned pink. he tried to wiggle his way out of her grasp but Akane shushed him, telling him to stay still. feels like hours has passed between the two but it was only 20 minutes when the bullies decided to stop searching for them and went home.

Akane peaked in the bush and let out a sigh, "We're okay now." she spoke as she turned to Naruto, who is still blushing. she blinked as she processed their position, which is very sexual _'and illegal'_ she thought. She got up quickly, her face flushed with embarrassment. "S-Sorry." She suddenly felt awkward. Fake coughing, all Naruto could do was give her a nod, still blushing.

"Are you alright?" She looked at him with a mixture of concern and curiosity. "Y-yeah, I'm alright." he shakes his head and turned to his savior, who is still covering their face with a makeshift mask. "uhm.. who are you?" He asked rather bluntly. Akane removed the shirt from her face to reveal herself. A Pale skinny girl who is about the same age standing in front of him. Her hair flowed down her back like the black ink of a tilted piece of parchment. He would've mistaken her as an Uchiha, (known for their beauty, as much as the boy hated to admit) if it weren't for her striking red eyes. "I'm Akane. No last name" she grinned at him. "I'm glad you're alright Uzumaki-san."

The boy blinked. "How'd you know my name?" Akane has a blank look before she spoke. "Oh. I don't know. Maybe because you kept shouting that 'you'll become a Hokage someday while introducing yourself' and stuff like that." Naruto blushed and smiled sheepishly. "I just . . . wanted people to acknowledge me, that's all" He looked down to his hands, a troubled look on his face "I don't know why they think I'm a monster. ." He let out a sigh. "If anything, _they're_ the monster. . ." Akane hummed. She knows about his entire history. Poor child.

"How about. . . I treat you to Ichiraku Ramen?" The boys' eyes lit up, all the sadness in his eyes instantly vanished. "Really?" Akane gave him a nod, a soft smile on her face. "I'm sorry, I wasn't there to protect you before." Naruto shakes his head "It's okay! You saved me today and I appreciate that 'ttebayo!" Akane chucked. "In one condition. . ." Naruto's blue orbs gleamed with confusion. ". . . You'll become my friend for eternity." Akane's grinned got wider. " but before we become friends you'll have to make an oath with me."

"An oath?"

"Yep. You'll see." She turned her heels and started walking away. Naruto stood there not knowing what to do. Sensing this, Akane turned her head. "You coming?" A smile creeping up on his face as he gave her a loud 'yeah!' Before following her.

As they turned the corner, they met an infamous Ichiraku Ramen stand. Although it is quite small and has an unassuming appearance, As far as Akane know, Ichiraku Ramen has always been popular with Konoha's villagers because of Teuchi's strong commitment to taste, giving the ramen an almost artistic quality. No wonder the Jinchuriki boy loved it. Naruto ran passed her and she blinked. Before she could say anything Naruto is already seated himself and ordered his all-time favorite Ramen.

* * *

Akane has been sitting beside Naruto for about 20 minutes, gaping at the boy, like a fish out of water who has been eating the ramen for the _3rd_ time. Here she is, hasn't even finished her first ramen yet! And just then she realized she made a huge mistake. From what she remembered from the series, he has a bottomless stomach. She sweatdropped. He can eat as much like _Luffy_ from _One Piece_ until they're both _round_ and _full_. She couldn't help but think that if both characters meet, It would've been hell.  
Akane checked her wallet to make sure she has enough money to cover all of the food. It would be enough after 7 ramen including hers but. . . She wouldn't let Naruto eat that much as she'll go broke. After all, she still needs to buy more of her feminine products as the brats from the orphanage kept using her stuff to the point where she hid it from them.

"Uhm, Uzumaki-san. You might need to slow down and stop after your third. . . Bowl." She trailed off, watching in horror as he ordered another bowl of ramen. For the 4th time.

"Uzumaki-san!" She half-shouted.

Naruto, with a mouthful of noodles stuffed to his cheeks (makes him look like a hamster which Akane found adorable) stopped and looked at her.

"Fmhmffm ufmfhm"

"Ah yes. I definitely understand the words you were saying." She deadpanned. The boy swallowed quickly, which is a mistake. He flopped his arms around like a headless chicken, obviously needing water. Akane sighed, giving him her cup of water which he took gratefully. After 2 minutes of waiting, he spoke. Panting as if he just ran a thousand mile. "I said I will, but give me a minute to finish." And then he resumed. Akane sighed again. She wondered if she'll get wrinkles on her forehead if she kept worrying at the boy. After taking one look at him, she continued eating her half-eaten (and a little bit soggy) ramen.

* * *

After both youths finished their food, Akane ordered 2 takeout cups of just ramen broths and paid for their meal. After that, she headed out to the forest, which Naruto followed her curiously. "Where are we going Akane-chan?" Akane gave him a wink but didn't say anything. _Hm_ _? Chan? Have we progressed that quickly?_ _Well, no matter. It doesn't bug me anyway._ She thought half-heartedly.  
After what seemed like forever they were in the clearing, and Naruto couldn't help but awe in the beauty of nature. "We're here!" Akane called out cheerfully. "We're right beside the Nara River Uzumaki-san."

Akane looked around, enjoying the peaceful nature before her eyes fixed on the tree stump. She went towards it and sat down beside it, motion Naruto to sit in front of her. She placed the two cups of broth, one for her and one for the boy on the stump, which Naruto looked at it curiously.

"Now. Uzumaki-san, I know your dreams of the future are to become a Hokage and everyone will acknowledge you right?" Naruto gave her a slow nod. "Mine is. . . Well, I still don't know what my dream for the future is. But I do know its something to make everyone happy. When I get out alive that is." Naruto shakes his head.

"Don't think negatively! We are to become awesome ninjas! Believe it!"

Akane chuckled at his proclamation. "Not per se Uzumaki-san." Naruto pouted. "Will you quit with my last name! Call me Naruto 'ttebayo!" As he gave her an annoyed look, she can't help but squeal. Akane went over to his side and pinched his cheek. "Why are you so damn adorable?"

Again, Naruto's face turned pink. He swatted her hands away. Akane wondered how can anyone bully the poor kid when he's this cute? She knows its because of the nine tails inside of him but did it happen today? No. Its been a little bit peaceful after. She frowns. It almost made her blood boil. _No Akane, Don't think._ _If you think too much about his past you'll go rampaging._ although the most she can do on her age is wreak havoc on people's personal things and play dirty pranks. In that instant moment, she didn't care that she'll get in trouble.

After the young lad composed herself, she spoke. Gentle red eyes looking at the innocent blue orbs, "Well, we will decide the future things in the future. Maybe we'll end up what we're hoping for, or maybe not. But," Akane held the cup gingerly, "Did you know?"

"When men drink together, they become brothers." Akane chuckled. "But between the both of us, We'll become siblings!" She smiles broadly.

"Siblings? Really?" Naruto's eyes became hopeful. Noticing this, she felt a pang in her chest. However, she continued.

"Even if we are far away, we are united by our bond of siblinghood." As she lifts the cup, Naruto followed suit, "No matter what we do or where we are. . . No one will break that bond!"

"From now on, We're Siblings!" both cups clicked together in harmony. A satisfied smile plastered across Akane's face as she can't help but feel giddy because she had done it. She had done what she had always wanted to do in a very long time after first laying her eyes on the Jinchuriki boy 4 years ago.

"Kampai!" Akane and Naruto shouted in sync. They both drank, laughed and enjoying each other's company. Naruto, as his usual goofy self, was telling his prank stories with exaggerating hand motions while Akane laughed at the boy's antics until the dusk comes sooner than expected. Slowly the view fades to blackness and the night begins. They had parted ways before saying their 'goodbyes' and ended the night with a smile.

 _'Please don't sue me Eiichiro Oda-sama.'_ Akane thought pleadingly. As she was walking towards the familiar path to the orphanage, she notices the lack of color around her. The street takes on the look of an old photograph, and every familiar thing a shade of grey and black.

"But it was nice though. . ." She smiled softly. ". . . As Naruto's sister."


	2. Chapter 2: Misunderstandings

**KONOHAGAKURE; 19XX**

I was just passing by a couple of old people on my way to see Naruto and I heard a very unpleasant gossip. Although I brushed it off thinking that they are usually not 100% right.

But when I thought it through, I had noticed something amiss, something out of the order, something _I-would-kill-myself-for-merely-existing._

I had not seen the familiar Pinkette anywhere.

Did I think, maybe she was in a different class? Maybe I was preoccupied of befriending and spending time with Naruto that I had not noticed the girl? Maybe she's in the restroom frequently? Most girls here are so absorbed of their own appearances especially in front of the Uchiha kid so that kinda make sense.

. . . Or maybe she dyed her hair?

But, as time goes by, I felt the unpleasant feeling at the pit of my stomach grew bigger and bigger now that I _knew_ something was wrong. Something had changed. And I had the feeling that it was because of me.

I can't help but wanting to investigate since _oh dear lord_ I can't handle this. I don't know what I would do if she didn't attend the Ninja Academy. But what if? What if she actually existed and just switched to Civilian School? What about team 7? Oh God, What about the battle in the future that involves her? What about-

"Akane-chan, What's wrong? you look pale." Naruto, who was sitting beside me, looked at me with concern. I didn't even realize I was having a panic attack. I squeezed my eyes shut. _control your breathing. Inhale through your nose, and exhale through your mouth. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Now, clear your mind Akane! Stop overthinking!_

"Yeah, I'm alright Naruto-kun. Just overthinking that's all." I assured him while opening my eyes, although my voice was shaky. I don't sound very convincing at all and by the looks of it, Naruto is also not convinced. He gave me a pointed look, "You don't look good. _I know, because it concerns your future crush, you idiot!_ I rolled my eyes at him. He sighed and got up, stretching his back. I rose my eyebrow, "Where are you going?"

"I'll go find Iruka-sensei to come and fix you." I sweatdrop at his words. "Uhm, I don't need 'fixing' Naruto. I think it was the heat." we were sitting (well him standing) behind the school underneath the tree. It was a very pleasant evening. It was only the two of us and maybe 3 other kids who are also enjoying the summer heat until a familiar noirette Uchiha came strolling with a group of fangirls following him. "Well that's annoying," I commented, "I bet he can't even have a time for himself in public because of his fans," I said while glancing at Naruto, who was glaring at his rival. "Tsk. bastard." I caught him muttering harshly under his breath. _'Really though, he has looks but his attitude needs some 'fixing' as Naruto calls it.'_ While staring at the boy, I noticed that he doesn't seem to be.. vengeful. Although he looks understandably annoyed, he still has his innocent onyx eyes before his clan was slaughtered. My eyes widen. Could it be?

But what if? what can I do? I am as powerless as a newborn. I doubt I will be able to stop Itachi from slaughtering his clan. I snort. I don't even think I can _persuade_ him. what do I say? _'Oh Itachi-sama, please spare your little brother from the trauma that you will cause. At the very least please_ lie _and not let him see you standing over your clan's dead bodies. There are other ways for him to get stronger you know? Vengeance and hatred is not the only answer.'_ and besides, I don't even know when the massacre happens. I simply know it happens at night when poor Sasuke-chan is coming home from the academy.

But can I befriend the snotty brat though?

Maybe.

I observe the grumpy Uchiha before a thought ran through my head. I smirked. _Maybe that will work._

 **~Several Hours later~**

I had thought this through. It is going to be a bit embarrassing on my part and I really don't want to do this but I had to.

I was waiting behind the tree near the Uchiha compound. I can finally confirm my suspicion and the Uchihas are in fact, thriving. It's just a mob of black hair _everywhere_ and beautiful Uchiha ladies are talking and giggling. So composed and mature. tsk. Now I feel kinda jealous because I wasn't very attractive in my past life. I can fall in love but . . . Usually, those feelings were never returned. Thus never had a boyfriend.

Though at least I had one night stands.

I shook my head from these thoughts. _Focus Akane! Wait for that little prick!_

Hours had passed and I was getting really tired and irritated of waiting when a voice spoke up from behind me, "Who might you be?"

I let out a squeak before whipping my head to come face to face with, guess who.

Itachi fucking Uchiha.

 _I couldn't even hear his footsteps._ I gulped. "Oh. Uhm. Just. . waiting for someone. . ."

"By hiding behind the tree?"

"Yes uhm you see sir I'm kinda shy and I was about to do something embarrassing so, may I asked you to kindly leave? I promise I am up to no good!" I said as polite as possible. _I just don't want anyone else to see me what I'm about to do._

Itachi looked at me blankly. _Oh yeah_ , I forgot. He's an Anbu and a trained emotionless killer. His emotions are masked by this bland look. As minutes passed, I swear I can hear him chuckling under his breath before he spoke again,

"If it is for my little brother then I apologize. You see, I am also waiting for him to get home but it seems like he got caught up with his activities." He finished smoothly as he gave me a polite smile. Damn Uchiha's and their attractiveness!

"Who's she?" A rather blunt and rude voice spoke up and I looked behind me (again) to find Sasuke. Boredom featured on his face as he looked at me. My mind is swirling. Despite the fact that I told myself I'm prepared for this encounter it is really heart racing!

Oh god, what do I do? panic? _I'm already doing it._ Then stop panicking! _But I can't!_

. . .

. . .

I faked a cough, "Sasuke Uchiha, Your brother had announced to me that from now on we are arranged to be m-married." I whispered at the end. My face is as red as a tomato. As I uttered those words, there was a heavy silence between the three of us and mostly me trying to calm down my nerves. My face is still a beautiful 50 shades of red. ' _What the actual fuck was that Akane? That was not the plan you idiot! The plan was to kidnap him so he can also join the cup of ramen broth_ _siblinghood_ _and become your friend_ _eventually_ _! What the actual fuck are you thinking?_ _Marriage_? _That's Sakura's job you ninken poop!'_

But we don't even know if she exi-

' _Shut. Up_.'

Ok.

I feel so uneasy. Why aren't they say anything? After what felt like an eternity they finally spoke up.

"Haa?!" Sasuke yelled in disbelief. His face is tinted with pink as he cannot believe what I spouted. understandable reaction. Imagine a stranger suddenly telling you in front of your face (and your brother) that you are to be wed with them. I mean, personally, my former self would be happy if only, that person has wealth, beauty, and good personality. And oh! Don't forget if they have the same wavelength as you for anything!

But such a person does exist?

"Oh? Interesting. ." Itachi murmured. An amused glint dancing on his obsidian eyes. He looks to be in thought. I hope he won't tell his parents about this. Because I really don't want to die of embarrassment.

"You're lying!" _Chibisuke, I am. I'm telling you._

"Am not." _Oi! Tell him the truth, you idiot! stop denying it just because you're embarrassed! Actually, isn't it supposed to be the other way around?_

"Yes you ar-"

"Actually Otouto, She's right. She's your future wife." Itachi said with a playful smile. "Treat her well."

Now it's my turn to react to this unbelievable misunderstanding that I created out of sheer panic.

 _"Haa?!"_

* * *

 ** _Author's note: I'm sorry if Itachi is a little bit OOC but I hope you enjoyed it! I came up with this idea at work while waiting for someone to pick me up. :P and __I am terribly sorry for the late chapter! encouragements will definitely keep me going! Let me know if I had any mistakes because I am mostly relying on the free Grammarly that was installed on my homepage._**


End file.
